poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Indominus Rex Escapes
This is one of the scene is we're the Indominus Rex Escapes out of the paddock and kills villains' men in War of the Apocalypse. (Meanwhile all of the villains are building a machine) Team Rainbow Rocket Grunt: '''I have an Urgent for Cassidy and Biff! '''Butch: I told you before my name is Butch! Not biff! Team Rainbow Rocket Grunt: My apologies but we have some bad news, the Indominus Rex is missing. Giovanni: What?! (Natalia shocks about this) Mistress Nine: What do you mean, it escape?! Bowser: '''Let's get going! (They enter inside the paddock to see nothing, they see claw marks on the wall) '''Pete: Since how did it escape? Team Rainbow Rocket Grunt: It must've climb up the wall. Hun: That's impossible, the wall is 40 feet high. Natalia: We must find it before something bad happens. Major Nixel: I agree with her. (In lab the signal picks up to see the hybrid is still in the paddock) Megatron: That's weird. Starscream: What's weird? Dr. Eggman: The Indominus Rex is still in there. Barricade: What? Spectre: But that's impossible it escape. (The video shows the Indominus Rex is in there) Spectre: Oh, no! Dr. Drakken: What the!? Blackout: It's in the cage! Shredder: Don't you stand there! Tell them to get out! (Meanwhile the villains are still watching the claw mark. Natalia picks up her two way radio) Natalia: Yes, Spectre what is it now? Spectre: Get out of there! It's in the cage! Shego: Say what!? Pete: What?! Attlia: '''Oh, no! '''Major Nixel: Run! Foolscap: Let's get out of here! Cassidy: Come on Butch! Butch: Hey! It's... Oh wait that's what you said. (They run to escape as they tired to get out of the paddock, the Indominus Rex shows up in front of them) Foolscap: What in the?! Gavro: Uh, oh! Sheer: Go run! (The Villains run for their lives while Foolscap, Gavro and Sheer fly away to escape) (While running for they're lives one of Team Rainbow Rocket grunts was not fast enough and he ended up getting grabbed by the hybrid and eats him. One of Team Rainbow Rocket Grunts opens the gate hopping to make the villains to escape but the I. Rex continues chasing them) Bowser: What's happening?! Shredder: Close the gate! Adagio Dazzle: But we can't lock them in! Megatron: Get out now! (All Team Rainbow Rocket Grunts runs in panic the Indominus Rex continues chasing them) Nikolai: Oh, no! (They run before the door closes as the villains made it out of the gate and Indominus Rex gets halfway through the door closes on her, the hybrid dinosaur's head and hands stick free. She almost snap her jaws at the villains as Nikolai hides under the truck and see the hybrid dinosaur opens the gate and gets out then walks around looking for victims) Team Rainbow Rocket Grunt in Speaker: This is an emergency the Indominus Rex escapes it's paddock! Prepare to attack the hybrid! I repeat attack the hybrid! (As many of the villains' men came they fight the hybrid, the Indominus Rex whips everyone with her tail and grabbing some bad guys and also eating them and kills them. Nikolai watches the fight under the truck as the Indominus Rex continues it attack and killed many Team Rocket Grunts. Much to Nikolai's shock to see this he uses his knife to cut the wire and put gas all over himself to prevent the hybrid eating or killing him. The Indominus Rex walks at the truck and crouches down on all fours, sniffing. Nikolai lie back perfectly still, the hybrid dinosaur's bloody, gore-encrusted jaws inch closer and closer... then it withdraws, rising up out of view then walks off) Nikolai: I gotta warn my friends. (Nikolai runs off the headquarters to escape) (The villains arrive to see the gate is opened but broken) Spectre: What happened?! Puppetmon: Oh no! Shredder: The hybrid dinosaur escaped! Sonata Dusk: But how come it escape? Adagio Dazzle: It make scratch mark on the wall to make us think it escaped! Natalia: We gotta capture it before it breaks out of the headquarters. Adagio Dazzle: Without it! Tino will never join me, and The Dazzlings! Attila: When we find that hybrid, we have to capture it before it escapes! Tirek: Where is the hybrid?! Queen Chrysails: It escaped, Tirek. Tirek: That hybrid will never escape. Get that hybrid and bring it back here! King Nixel: After it! Major Nixel: Yes, my King! Find the hybrid! (The swarm of Nixels goes after the Indominus Rex) '''???: '''Do you honestly believe you can control it? (they turn and see the doctor who helped them with the Indoraptor) - - - Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes